degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Clare-Becky Love Triangle
The love triangle between Drew Torres, Clare Edwards, and Becky Baker developed during the fourteenth season of Degrassi. Drew is the center of the triangle. Love Triangle History Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Alli and Dallas approach Drew asking about Clare, but Drew tells them he hasn't seen her before they bail. Drew reassures Becky that Clare won't care about them as a couple, but Becky tells him she's worried about Zoë being on the Power Cheer since it was supposed to be her fresh start and she wants to forget about all the drama last term. Drew tells her not to let Zoë on the team and promises her their final term will be awesome and they hug. Later, when Becky and the Power Cheer team perform at the cheque ceremony, Zoë distracts her by telling her that Drew got Clare knocked up and when she looks over and sees them talking, she messes up the routine and ends up falling to the ground hard. In Wise Up, Drew finds Becky and picks up some stuff she dropped for her and asks how her ankle is, Becky yells at Drew to stop acting like everything is okay, Drew apologizes for not seeing her he just had something really important to do when Becky asks what's that. Drew says they can talk about it tonight, Becky says Clare doesn't need him, Drew figures out Becky knows Clare is pregnant and Becky is upset to know its true. Becky asks if Clare is keeping the baby and Drew says yes and then Becky asks if they are going to be together, Drew says no and that's means they can say together, he puts his hand on her face but she pushes him away and says there's still going to be a baby out their Drew, yours, Drew says he knows but they can make this work, we have to make this work, you're the only good thing that I have in my life right now and I know that this situation is messy but you and I we can get though this together, Becky says no and that she's sorry and wishes things were different, Drew's upset at being broken-up with and says me too, Becky leaves and Drew is left standing there upset. In If You Could Only See, Becky see's Drew and Clare enter a classroom happily chatting together, Becky says that Drew isn't moping around after their break-up so she shouldn't be either. Becky then decides to go onto a dating site in attempts of getting over Drew but when she is on a blind date she realizes that her date was just like the old her. She realizes that she's not the same person she used to be. She meets Drew on the streets and they rekindle their relationship with a kiss. Trivia *They were all close with Adam Torres; Drew was his stepbrother, Becky was his girlfriend and Clare was one of his best friends. They are, also, all friends with Mike Dallas, Jenna Middleton, Imogen Moreno, and Alli Bhandari. *They've all had a conflict with Zoë Rivas. *Clare's opinion on Drew and Becky's relationship is unknown (although in Season 13 she stated that she was okay with them). *Clare and Becky both has had an attraction to Drew, Becky has only dated him, but Clare has had sex with Drew before, leading her to believe he impregnated her. * While this love triangle was going on, the Drew-Clare-Eli Love Triangle was still going on. Timeline *Start: Smells Like Teen Spirit (1401) * Ended: Something's Got to Give (1409) ** Reason: Drew was going to break up with Becky so he could be there for Clare and the baby, but Becky found out and dumped him first. Gallery Degrassi-1409-drew1-580.jpg 03-wu34jnf.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions Category:Season 14